


What the Doctor Ordered

by PoynterJones



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Boys Kissing, Cute, Doctor Nanase Haruka, Doctor/Patient, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, RinSuke - Freeform, Seme Nanase Haruka, Teasing, Top Nanase Haruka, Uke Matsuoka Rin, groaning, harurin - Freeform, headache, implied sourin, rinharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rin is plagued with painful migraines and it seems as though not even the medicine that the doctor has prescribed is helping.</i><br/>Haru can't stand to see Rin in so much pain.  Surely there's something that he can do to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Doctor Ordered

"Sosuke..." Rin whimpered, his fists balled as he clung to the other's jumper. "Make it stop." Sitting curled up on the sofa, leaning into Sosuke, tears began to fall down his face.

Haruka stood at the other side of the room. He couldn't bear to see one of his closest friends like that, in all that pain. Leaving the room, he silently cursed the doctors for not helping him. They had given him pills but they from what Haru could see, they didn't seem to be working at all, in the slightest. Rin had to take them three times a day for his migraines. A headache - it didn't sound so bad, but from the way he described them and the way in which he always seemed to react to them, it seemed like the worst pain in the world. That, coupled with the complaints of impaired vision and the slurring of his words, not being able to speak properly added to the intensity of it.

To Haru's dismay, Sosuke had come around and had taken to looking after Rin. The one who was there for him when he needed someone to hold; a shoulder to cry on; a comforter. He was also someone to tend to his every need. Just thinking about it made him shake with envy. He wanted to be the one to help him. He wanted to be the one that Rin was cuddling in to and the one that made him a cup of tea and toast when he felt like he was going to be sick. The one that Rin came crying to whenever he was in pain.

Sitting in the kitchen, he left the door ajar, still wanting to hear Rin's voice, even if it was him calling out in pain. Frowning to himself, he rest his head against the table playing with the small shark figurine that sat there and closed his eyes, until gradually Rin began to get quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear him anymore.

Waking up abruptly, Haru groaned, his neck stiff from the awkward position he'd fallen asleep on the table. The other room was in silence. Dragging himself from my chair, he pad quietly through into the living room. There was no one. Falling back into the sofa he sighed, eyeing up the blanket that Sosuke had draped over Rin earlier. Where was Sosuke? More importantly, where was Rin?

Lounging around for the next ten minutes or so in hope that someone would emerge from the extreme silence Haru bit his lip. Standing up he took the initiative to wander through to Rin's room, finding a soft glow coming through the crevice in the door. Peering in, he squinted, part of the interior of Rin's room visible through the crack. Rin was definitely there. As was Sosuke - still. He was lying in bed, a wet flannel on his head with the brunette sat on the edge of his bed, his hand clasped tightly around Rin's, brushing his hair from his head every so often.

It was very rare that Haruka allowed anything to get him angry. He was pretty indifferent about almost anything, but this, whatever 'this' was, made his blood boil to no extent. Haru had never felt anything like what he felt for Rin before and this interference was upsetting to say the least. Regardless of their level of friendship, Haruka did not like Sosuke touching Rin so intimately. Knocking on the door, Haru walked into Rin's room, a darkened look on his face.

"Oh look Rin, Nanase has finally decided to wake up." His face looking monotonous as always, Sosuke let go of Rin's hand, standing up. "You're staying, right? I have to get to practise. Make sure he drinks water every so often." Turning back to Rin he smiled, brushing the loose strands of hair from his face once more before walking towards Haru. Leaning down to his ear level he muttered quietly. "Oh and try not to fall asleep again, will you?" And with that, he walked from the room.

Taking a deep breath, Haru calmed himself and turned his attention to Rin who was still lying there, his chest rising and falling as he drew breaths. Walking over to the bed he took the position that Sosuke had once occupied and smiled as he looked down at Rin.

"Hi." 

"Hey Haru." His eyes fluttered open, glancing blearily up at the dark haired boy above him before covering them with his arm. "So bright."

"You're such a pain, you know that?" Rin laughed, wincing almost immediately after because of the pain. "I'll go and get you another glass of water." He went to stand but was pulled back down almost immediately, Rin's fingers gripping at his tee-shirt.

"I don't need water. Just... Don't leave me, Haru." How could Haru decline such a pathetic offer? Sitting back down he adjusted the damp towelette on his forehead and sighed.

"What am I actually going to do with you, Rin? Is there nothing else you can do to ease it?" Sighing, Rin grumbled. 

"I've taken as many tablets as I physically can. You can give me a massage if you want? That can relieve tension." With a grin on his face, Rin anticipated the punch that Haru threw his way, knowing full well that he wouldn't agree to it. "You know Haru, I read somewhere that sex usually gets rid of headaches." Haru's stomach fell, like lead in water. Did Rin really just suggest that he should...?

"What, you expect me to agree to that? I'd rather give you the massage!" Rin snorted, clutching his head in his hand and grinned, Haru's face priceless. Of course Haru wanted nothing more than to do something like that with Rin but he couldn't let him know that, could he?

"What's the matter Haru? Don't tell me that I said something to make you feel awkward?" Rin's smile turns into that of a playful one, the enjoyment of making Haru uncomfortable obvious. Pushing himself up, he sat up aside Haru, the moist towel on his head no longer in place as if fell to the bed. "Do you not want to help me? I thought I was your friend." Rin placed his hand on top of Haru's, who took a moment to react, pulling it back into his chest.

His ability to contain himself was peaking and Rin was not helping the situation. He was fully aware that the redhead was teasing him and just joking, but Haru's feelings, what he felt for Rin were anything but a joke and he was worried that if he were to keep pushing that he'd snap and his self control would just go straight out of the window.

"L-Let me go and get you a drink of water." Haru wavered, about to stand when Rin took his hand from his chest and squeezed lightly.

"Don't leave, I was only kid-" Haru, however, was not kidding, his lips against Rin's before he could finish his sentence. It was just a brief kiss, but a meaningful one the pair pulling apart slowly before Haru turned away, embarrassed at his actions.

"I'll get you that glass of water." Again he got up to go but this time it wasn't a mere touch to the hand that coaxed him back but the pull of Rin, his fingers clasped firmly around his wrist that tugged him back to him, Rin's mouth on Haru's before Haru could realise what was going on. This kiss was a little longer than the first and a little more passionate.

"I told you, I don't need water." Rin's lips brushed against Haru's as he spoke and he whimpered, his entire emotional structure coming crashing down around him, freezing him to the spot. Rin seems to understand however and pressed ahead with his advances, his lips manoeuvring their way from his lips to his neck. "I need medicine." Kissing along his jaw line, Haru let out a shaky breath, biting down on his bottom lip. "The type that only you can administer."

Pausing his tirade of affection to his neck, Rin pressed his head against Haruka's shoulder and whimpered, reminding them both that he still had a migraine and it was still pretty damn painful. Gently slipping his fingers through Rin's hair, Haru cupped his cheeks in his hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then atop each of his eyelids.

"Let me make it better." Haru felt more grounded now, the initial shock of what was happening run its course through his system and he pushed himself further onto Rin's bed. First he showered Rin in kisses. Kisses were always the best start to the healing process and it didn't seem as though he was complaining about it.

It was the first time that Haru had ever done anything of the sort so he wasn't all that sure on what it was he was supposed to be doing exactly. Though being Rin's first time as well, he assisted him somewhat unbuttoning his pyjama shirt, revealing the chest that Haru had seen many a time. Never had he imagined he'd be seeing it this way and never had he imagined it would arouse him so much. Pressing a small kiss to the middle of his torso, Haru glanced up at Rin, his face flushed - perhaps because of the headache, but he liked to believe it was because of him. His lips soon found their way around the already peaked skin of his nipple, allowing his tongue to encircle the erect skin, hardening it further. Rin's body stiffened underneath him and Haru took the other between his finger and thumb, pinching gently. Rin let out a puff of air, accompanied by a small whimper as his body shuddered slightly. He had found one of Rin's weak spots, duly noted for future reference.

Resting his chin against Rin's chest, Haruka peered up at a now very hot and bothered looking Rin and smiled. "So tell me, Rin, exactly what is so good about sex that makes your headache go away."

A now prominent bulge in Rin's pyjama trousers, he shifted about beneath Haru. "Well according to studies, endorphins are released during sex that make the pain better, if not disappear completely." Biting his lip he brushed the hair from Haru's eyes to reveal his beautiful, blue eyes. "You'll help me, right?" Giving a lopsided smile, Haru slipped his leg over Rin's and hooked his fingers under the elastic of his waistband.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you?" Pressing his lips to Rin's chest once more, Haru slowly slid down his body until he arrived at the place his hands currently were. A confirmation look up at Rin and he slowly pulled the material down, Rin bouncing to attention as his trousers fell further down. Taking no time to prepare, Haruka wrinkled his nose and took the plunge, consuming the entirety of Rin, down to the hilt before pulling back almost immediately, gasping.

"T-Take your time!" Rin scolded him, stroking Haru's hair and he went down again, this time a little slower and allowed his tongue to wriggle about in his mouth, the salty taste of Rin dominating his mouth. Moaning, Haru used his hand to stimulate him further, his free hand linking up with Rin's.

Quite soon Haru found Rin's hips moving against his mouth, the noises coming from the boy above him unlike anything he'd ever heard before. His fingers thread through his hair, tugging roughly and he called out, Haru stopping immediately.

"I-I was close Haru, I couldn't..."

"I have a better idea." Reaching up, Haruka stretched up, pulling his shirt from his body and unbuckled his belt. "Let me do this properly. I need to make sure you're all better." Haru gently pushed Rin back into the bed and kicked off his jeans, straddling him. "I want you inside me, but in a different way. The more effective way." 

Rin's reaction to Haruka's boldness was comical. His mouth agape, open in shock was soon to be closed as Haruka's lips came crashing down on his. Moaning into the kiss, Haru took that as a signal to continue. His tongue plundered Rin's mouth, their first proper intimate kiss sealing the fate of the next hour or so. Moving their bodies parallel to one another, Haru slowly and rhythmically began to move his hips against Rin's as the pair shared a kiss.

Rin hands found their way into Haruka's underwear, his palms cupping his small cheeks and squeezing, pulling his waist a little harder against him, the friction very welcome. His head was spinning, a combination of his slowly decreasing headache and the pure lust that was coursing through his veins.

"How about you administer the drugs, Haru?" Staring at Rin, Haru just shook his head.

"That is so cheesy, Rin, you should be ashamed of yourself." Blushing, Rin looked away embarrassed.

"Would you rather I asked you to fuck me!?" Haru smiled wider than he had done all day, his azure eyes glistening deviously.

Slipping from his underwear, the two were now pressed up against each other, bare skin against bare skin. The sheer contact with Haru's hot skin made Rin's length throb hard and he groaned as they moved against one another. Positioning himself in between Rin's legs, Haruka pondered momentarily and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Rin just smiled and playfully bucked his hips against Haru. "You won't."

Regardless, Haruka played carefully and positioning himself gently rubbed himself against Rin's entrance, the pre-come acting as somewhat of a lubricant. A small whimper fell from Rin's lips as he pressed in, his fingernails digging into Haru's cheeks, but still pulling him into him, nevertheless. The moment Haru had filled him up, he pressed his lips against Rin's and the two remained that way until Haruka was moving comfortably in and out. Failing to catch his breath, Rin began to gasp, the overwhelming feeling of Haru being inside him too much. Before he could control himself, his lips were against Haru's shoulder, his teeth biting down gently. Pressing kisses to the bite mark, Rin continued along his collarbone, leaving tiny little markings, each time he felt even the slightest bit of discomfort.

After a while, the pair had been reduced to a panting, groaning mess. Wrapping his legs around Haruka's waist, he groaned, his head pain non-existent, the pleasure he was now feeling, however, very real. Haru's hand slipped between them, shaking as he neared his climax and found itself around Rin's who was pumping hard at his shaft.

"Treatment is almost complete." Haruka decided it best to play along with Rin and pressed his swollen lips against Rin's. "I need you to cooperate with me now." His nose brushing tenderly against Rin's he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Come with me, Rin."

His grip on Rin's hand tightened, his wrist movements speeding up as his entire body plunged into an electric finale, reacting with Rin's who, too, was shuddering beneath him. Coming hard, deep inside, he groaned into Rin's mouth as the pair shared their final kiss, Rin coming simultaneously.

Wrapping the covers around himself, Haru turned to Rin and smiled tiredly, their feet brushing gently against one another's.

"I told you, Haru... Sex does get rid of headaches." Haru didn't speak but smiled a brighter smile than Rin had ever seen before. "I'm being serious, it really did work." Haru continued to smile and cuddled closer to Rin before muttering.

"Sex isn't what the doctor ordered, but I guess it works better than a drug any day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please feel free (hahaseewhatIdidthere) to check out my other stories if you like! ^_^  
> I'm also on Tumblr at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
